


A Humiliating Defeat

by tommygirl



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night for Syd and Eric goes horribly awry - at least as far as Eric is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Humiliating Defeat

Eric Weiss wasn't normally a sore loser. Hell, he was used to his role in life - the regular old guy who never wins big, but does okay for himself. But there were some things that were just...wrong. Like this.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Sydney stated as she slid into the passenger's seat of the car. She beamed in Eric's direction and added, "You were right. We really needed to have outside-of-work fun."

"That wasn't fun. That was humiliating. Possibly the most humiliating moment of my life."

Sydney reached across the console and patted his cheek, allowing her finger to run along his jaw, and said, "My poor baby. Beaten by a girl."

"Normally, I can handle you kicking my ass. You kick _everyone's_ ass."

"I don't know if I'm flattered by that or not."

"But bowling is a man's sport, Syd, and I'm a man's man...and you beat me. You beat me bad."

"If it's any consolation, you totally hung in there until the second frame," Sydney replied with a laugh.

"Not funny."

"No really. That strike in the first frame was good stuff. I was impressed...quaking in my boots even," Sydney replied. She slid her body closer to his, allowing her fingers to run up and down his arms before she continued. "It was the next six gutter balls that really did you in."

"That's because you cheated," Weiss replied. He tried to pry free of Syd's grasp, not too hard though because she was a goddess and he wasn't an idiot. He folded his arms and said, "You're a bowling cheater."

"I'm a spy, Eric. I don't cheat, I _improvise_."

"Well that was my ass you were improvising with."

"You didn't like it?" she replied with a bat of the eyelashes.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. But it was definitely...distracting...cheater, cheater pumpkin eater."

Sydney moved so quickly, Eric didn't have a chance to react. She slid the remainder of the distance between them and crushed her lips against his. She bit down on his lip, smiled into the kiss, and said, "I guess I'll have to make it up to you."

"Yeah."

Sydney kissed him again before retaking her seat next to him. Eric wasn't sure how he was supposed to drive them all the way back home after she just did that. Evil, beautiful woman.

"I'm ready to go home now, Eric."

He cleared his throat when he met her gaze. He started the car and said, "Uh...yeah, me too."

 _{Fin}_


End file.
